Hold Onto Me
by criminally charmed
Summary: Tracy childhood story. It was a perfectly perfect summer day - see how many ways that a day can be shattered. Happy Birthday Sammygirl1963. Chapter three was fixed, story complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hold Onto Me**

_**Disclaimer - Nope. Not mine. I looked all over e-bay and Amazon for them and couldn't find a thing. So the Thunderbirds are not mine. Any OC's are mine and I BETTER NOT FIND ANYONE BORROWING THEM AGAIN , WITHOUT MY OK - GOT IT?! **_

_** OK, so this is Sammygirl1963's birthday present, a week early, and it's a three -part story. Since it is complete, you will have a choice - Lots of review and part two will be up mid-week and I will finish on Jean's actual birthday on next Saturday. Otherwise, part two next Saturday and the rest the week after. But we know how much she loves her wee-Tracys. **_

**Before**

(Starts after the last chapter of "No Place Like Home" but before the Epilogue)

Scott Tracy sat quietly in the infirmary of Tracy Island, the moon long having risen and the light from it brightly shining in into the room, allowing Scott to flip through documents on a data pad without turning on a light.

"You'll end up needing glasses if you don't turn on a light," Emily's voice said wryly from the doorway. The young doctor sighed as she came into the room.

"I chase your father to bed and you come down here. What happened to just checking on Alan?" Emily teased as she headed to the bed. She frowned slightly as she noticed the teenager's temp had gone up half a degree and listened to his chest before she adjusted his medications. Alan's chest seemed even more congested than when he had arrived, indicating that the pneumonia was becoming worse. With his cracked ribs – which were among the litany of injuries from being tossed about during a tornado – the last thing Alan needed was to start coughing severely.

"I am checking on him," Scott muttered.

Emily sighed once more before heading over to her desk and turning on the light. "At least sit over here. And if you get tired, lay down in the other bed. I'm sleeping tonight in Virgil's old room, but I'll be in every few hours to check on Alan. And the monitors will wake me if anything changes."

"No arguing to get me to leave?" Scott joked as he moved to the small desk Emily had in the corner of the room. Virgil, Brains and Sarah shared the other work station nearer the door.

"Would it work?" Emily asked. Seeing Scott's sheepish look, she grinned. "Besides, Kate said even she couldn't win in this case, so I figure I'll save my arguments for ones I can win."

Emily was almost out the door when Scott's voice stopped her.

"He's really going to be ok, isn't he?"

Turning slightly, Emily smiled gently at her only older brother-in-law. "Barring any complications," Emily allowed, "Alan will make a full recovery. He's a very lucky young man."

As soon as Emily was gone, Scott put down the data pad and headed towards Alan's bed. Pulling up a chair, the oldest Tracy brother watched over the youngest, just as he had for more than sixteen years. "I kept my promise, Mom," Scott whispered as he brushed a hand over Alan's face, tracing lightly where the oxygen mask still covered half of the teenager's visage. "I kept my promise."

Moving his hand so it rested lightly over his brother's heart, Scott allowed himself to be soothed by the gentle rise and fall of Alan's chest. The rhythm seemed to work in a hypnotic fashion and Scott was soon drifting into sleep himself, and his mind wandered back to another time…and another twister.

* * *

_**Fourteen years, five months, two weeks and three days earlier (but who is counting?)**_

Lucy Tracy curled deeper into the pillow before she frowned. Something was…wrong. Cracking open one eye, she was greeted with a bright blue sky peeking in through her bedroom window. She vaguely recalled her husband, Jeff, having kissed the back of her neck and murmuring that he had to be into the office early that day. Why…oh, yes – the conference call with that company in London. Jeff had grumbled that with all the problems he had with that company – even if they were the best source for what he needed in Western Europe – that he would someday simply have to buy them out one day and make them a division of Tracy Industries. "But by then," Jeff had assured her, "it will be Tracy Enterprises. The day we go global, Luc, that is the day I change the company name."

Anyone else, Lucy would have disregarded. But she had seen over the years that Jeff's drive matched his ambitions and she had no doubt her husband would succeed. The man was great at just about everything – astronaut, businessman, husband, father…

Father. Huh. The sun was shining on a warm June day and the boys were all still quiet. Had Mom Tracy taken them to school? Ruth would do that when she volunteered at the elementary school. No, school had let out the first week of June and besides, little Alan was only two as of last month and wouldn't even start at the pre-school until the fall. Nope. Her boys were just all being quiet…

The mother of five sat up in alarm. Her boys were never all quiet. Nope, not all five at once, never!

Jumping out of bed, Lucy threw on a light robe over her nightgown and ran downstairs. The rest of the house was as silent as the upstairs…until Lucy reached the doors leading to the patio.

Alan's childish giggles could be heard, with Gordon's louder chuckles joining in. Reaching the doorway, Lucy sighed in relief at the sight in front of her.

"Hi Miss Lucy," Jeannie Bates smiled from the end of the table, where she had been pouring some juice for Virgil.

"Hello, Mrs. Tracy," Sarah Jane Woodbury said shyly as she finished cutting up some fruit and placing it in front of Alan. The baby was happily sitting in his high chair – he probably would be moving full-time to a booster seat soon, Lucy realized with a pang – and grabbed his sippy cup, waving with joy at the sight of Mommy.

The older four boys all murmured greetings, careful to not break a cardinal meal-time rule of eating with your mouth full.

Lucy looked around in surprise. "Who…Jeannie, did your mother bring these out?" she asked, gesturing towards the stacks of pancakes and platter of sausages.

"No, Ma'am," Jeannie said brightly. "I rode out here on my bike. Mama wants me to deliver lunches now that school is out and since Scotty and me -"

"Scotty and I," John softly interrupted before blushing when Jean cast him an annoyed look.

"No, Johnny," Gordon said. "Jeannie and Scott are gonna play baseball. You don't like to play baseball, remember?"

Lucy chuckled at the annoyed look. "I get it. Jeannie has things to do this afternoon, so she is here early. But that still doesn't explain who made breakfast."

Virgil swallowed some more juice before he answered. "John, and me, and Sarah Jane did Mom." At John's raised eyebrow, the middle Tracy went red, then muttered, "Well, I set the table while Scotty got Alan dressed."

"Sarah Jane did most of the cooking, Mom," Scott added while pouring more syrup on his hotcakes.

"Really, Sarah Jane?" Lucy asked the little girl, who wouldn't even turn eight until August.

"Grandma Tracy has been teaching me to cook," Sarah Jane said brightly.

Lucy leaned over and cut off a piece of Gordon's pancake, ignoring the ginger's protest. "Mmmm," she murmured. "Sarah Jane, you can come over any time to, um, practice."

The children all laughed as Lucy sat down to breakfast with her children…all seven of them.

* * *

Soon the platters were emptied and Lucy helped Gordon – the only non-worker of the morning meal – to clear the dishes and load the dishwasher.

"So," Lucy asked the gathered group. "Any plans today?"

"Swimming!" Gordon shouted.

"Not again, Nemo," Virgil whined.

"Virgil," Lucy admonished.

Jeannie defended Virgil. "Well, Miss Lucy, when you think of it, it makes sense. Nemo was a clown fish, after all."

Lucy chuckled. "Will you two just head out and practice?" As Scott and Jean disappeared out the back door, she muttered, "I just hope she never become a lawyer. Nah – Millie will keep her on the straight and narrow."

Turning to the others, Lucy began a bit of a roll-call.

"Gordon, you can go swimming, but one of your brothers needs to be with you at all times – and I don't mean Alan!"

"Not me," John said quickly. When Lucy looked over at him, Johnny sighed. "Moooom," he groaned dramatically. "Mr. Tucker, the science teacher? He knows Bill Oxford, the teacher who spent a whole semester teaching from the International Space Station. I have to get over to Jimmy Taylor's house and his mom is driving us to the school. Mr. Oxford will have TONS of info on living among the stars."

"Just ask Dad about that," Gordon muttered.

"Mom," John said quickly, "Dad said it was a good idea and not all of the kids were invited. In fact only two dozen of us were. Didn't I tell you about it?"

"No, you didn't," Lucy sighed. "Luckily, your father did but he couldn't recall what day it was. I swear, if he didn't have Ann-Marie, I don't know how he could run his business."

"Thanks, Mom," John said excitedly. "I'm going to change into the shirt Uncle Jack sent me!"

Lucy chuckled, recalling the shirt Jack had sent for Johnny's last birthday. Sure enough, soon the second Tracy son was flying down the stairs, wearing jean shorts, sneakers and a dark blue t-shirt with silver lettering saying "SOMEONE I KNOW WENT INTO SPACE AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS DARN T-SHIRT".

"Bye, Mom," John called out as he jumped on his bike and began the half mile trek down the road to the Taylor's house.

"Call when you're done, John Glen Tracy!" Lucy called back getting an absent wave in agreement.

"You're bathing suit is still upstairs, Sarah Jane," Lucy said lightly, surprised when Sarah Jane shook her head.

"My mother wants me to go shopping with her," Sarah Jane said.

Lucy was surprised. Annette Woodbury was a nice enough person, but a tad vain. Her eldest daughter, Holly, was her mother's clone, blond and beautiful. Well, on the outside. Personally, Lucy and Jeff thought the nine year old was a spiteful little bitch who was already trying to use her looks to get what she wanted in life. Sarah Jane may had been different physically, slightly overweight, with bright red hair and glasses, but the seven-year-old was the sweetest child they had ever met. Ever since the little girl had saved Alan's life a year ago, when the baby had been choking on a marble he had picked up, the Tracy parents had adored the girl and made sure she knew she was welcome in their home anytime. Sarah Jane frequently would visit, soaking up the love and approval she rarely received at home.

"You don't sound very excited," Lucy murmured.

Sarah Jane shrugged. "Holly is staying overnight at a friend's house and mother thought…well, actually, my father thought it would be a good idea. Mr. Tracy had said something to him about you picking up my bathing suit when you got the boys' and he said it wasn't right for his boss to be buying clothes for his daughter."

Lucy knelt in front of her. "Sarah Jane, it was no bother. I just thought it made sense since you were here so frequently to keep a suit here and I will tell your mother as much. Besides, you are such a good helper to me with Alan; I'll just say it was my way of thanking you."

"You don't have to, Mrs. Tracy," Sarah Jane smiled at her. Mrs. Tracy always made her feel so special when she came over. She pushed back the guilty thought of wishing once more that she was really a Tracy – and not just a frequent, if welcome, visitor.

All too soon, Sarah Jane was being walked back down the back path the children had worn between the two houses. Lucy knew the chances of anyone bothering the girl were light, but it still wasn't something she was willing to risk. Virgil had to promise Gordon he would go swimming with him as soon as they got back and Lucy set Alan down for a morning nap, quickly starting a load of laundry so she could be ready to do yard work while her middle boys were in the pool. It made sense to be ready for anything.

Just in case.

* * *

Lucy had managed to get Gordon out of the pool – not easy, but doable – and had him watching Alan while Virgil helped her to put away the laundry. Scott had come back home once Jean had returned to town and was now showering after mowing the lawn.

Lucy had grown up in foster care and was used to always having chores and there was no way Ruth Tracy would have let Jeff grow up without plenty of work. "Idle hands are the devil's tools," was one of Ruth's favorite quotes and with five children, there was plenty of work for the older boys.

Smiling as she handed the last pile of towels to Virgil, Lucy ruffled Scott's still wet hair as he came down the stairs.

"So what sounds good for lunch?" she asked cheerfully. But before Scott could answer the phone and the doorbell both rang.

"I'll get the phone if you get the door," Lucy sighed. Scott nodded and turned in the other direction.

Lucy chatted with her mother-in-law for less than a minute when Scott came into the room, followed by an annoyed looking Annette Woodbury and a downtrodden Sarah Jane.

"I'll call you right back, Mom," Lucy said cautiously as she hung up the phone.

"Hello, Lucy," Annette said somewhat stiffly. The Tracys insisted on being called by their first names, even if Annette felt it wasn't proper, with John working for Jeff Tracy. But as their closest neighbor and her husband's employer, Annette felt unable to argue.

"Annette," Lucy greeted her. "I thought Sarah Jane and you were going shopping today."

"That was my assumption as well," Annette frostily said as she glanced askew at her younger daughter. "But Sarah Jane is now saying she doesn't want to go with Holly and I."

"I thought Holly was at a sleepover?" Virgil asked as he entered the room, standing protectively near to Sarah Jane.

"Well, it seems the girls decided it would be fun to make some prank calls and Mrs. Tarbeau objected," Annette said casually.

"Really, the girls were just being silly. There was no need for such a fuss. But Holly will competing in the Little Miss Pageant at the County Fair next month and needs some new clothes. So I thought I could pick up a few things for both girls. But Sarah Jane said she doesn't want to now."

Lucy wasn't sure what had happened when Sarah Jane had gone home but she was certain it went beyond the little girl being fussy.

"Well, Sarah Jane is certainly welcome to stay here," Lucy said firmly. "She is always welcome in our home."

Whatever Annette was about to say was interrupted by the sharp blare of a car horn. Sighing, she pulled out a cell phone and hit "3" speed dial.

"Sweetheart, I will be out in a minute. Yes, Holly – no, honey – we're going to Nordstroms. No. No…Holly, we'll discuss it in the car."

Sighing again, Annette slipped the phone back into her purse. "Lucy, you are so lucky to have boys. Your sons will never be insisting on clothes the way Holly does. I mean, Sarah Jane never wants anything special. But then, she doesn't have Holly's looks, does she?"

"Grandpapa Dunham says I look like Aunt Harriet," Sarah Jane popped up, shocking her mother.

"A-Aunt Harriet?" Annette stuttered. "Your grandfather talked about your Aunt Harriet?"

"Holly was saying I must be adopted," Sarah Jane muttered, thinking of how her grandfather had told her not to mention her aunt to her grandmother. "Grandpapa showed me a picture of you and Aunt Harriet when you were our age. Then he said not to mention her to anyone, I'm sorry. Did she do something bad?"

Annette bit her lip before mumbling, "Only in your grandmother's eyes." She wished so much that she was brave enough to stand up to her mother or that her father wasn't willing to cut his younger daughter in order to keep the peace in his house. But as her parents stated – Harriet had made her choice, and it was one they refused to deal with.

Seeing the Tracys' interests, Annette admitted, "My younger sister lives in Boston, and yes – Sarah Jane resembles her. But the girls have never met her. Harriet made…lifestyle choices my parents found…unacceptable."

Lucy said nothing, knowing from what John Woodbury had told them of why he didn't want his younger daughter to go to his in-laws should something happen to them, especially with his own parents already deceased. His mother-in-law had disowned her younger daughter for being a lesbian and forced the rest of the family to go along with it. The Woodburys had apparently put it in their will that Sarah Jane would go to Harriet in the event of their deaths, John having quietly been sending pictures of both daughters to his sister-in-law for several years now. Jeff had insisted on being listed as a back-up in case that fell through and it was the only reason they knew the whole story.

"I have to go, be good," Annette said as she brushed a hand over her daughter's hair. She looked like she wanted to say something else when the car horn blared again.

"I'm coming, Holly," Annette groaned. "Gotta dash," she cheerfully said as she whirled around and left.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment then Gordon broke in, "C'mon Sarah Jane – you can help us make lunch. We'll even let you pick!"

The red-headed boy grabbed Sarah Jane's arm only to jump back when the other red-head cried out in pain.

"Sarah Jane," Lucy said in concern, kneeling in front of the little girl, pushing the light cotton sleeve up before she sucked in her breath in shock. The arm was swollen and showing some bruising. Lucy gentle touched the arm and was alarmed to see tears fill Sarah Jane's eyes in pain.

"Alright," Lucy said, standing. She looked at her sons, nodding at each. "Scott, get Alan in his car seat. Gordon, get his baby bag. Virgil, help Sarah Jane buckle into the front seat and get in next to her. I'll call your grandparents and we'll drop you three off, then Virgil and I will take Sarah Jane to the urgent care center."

Scott stood there, holding his baby brother even as his other brothers and Sarah Jane left the room. "But Mom," the teen worried, "how can you get treatment for -"

Lucy smiled bitterly. "I got your father to get a Power of Attorney for Health Care for Sarah Jane after her last little "accident". He told Mr. Woodbury it made sense since Sarah Jane spent so much time here."

Scott looked upset. "Mom, did Mrs. Woodbury…"

"I don't think so, Scotty," Lucy sighed. "But the doctor will be able to tell from the bruises."

"You think it was Holly?" Scott concluded, thinking of all the times he had seen the older girl being cruel to her younger sister.

Lucy bit her lip. "Honey, you would do whatever it takes to protect your brothers. Not all siblings are that protective." She sighed as she watched Scott cuddled Alan closer in his dismay. "C'mon – let's get going. Your grandmother had called earlier to see if you boys wanted to come out and visit today anyhow."

"Are you sure you don't want Gordon to come with you as well?" Scott sighed as he bounced the toddler, making the little boy giggle.

Lucy smiled. "Nice try. I see you've been studying your father's negotiation techniques."

Scott just shrugged. It had been worth a try.

* * *

Ruth Tracy glanced over at her husband in concern. Grant had allowed a group from the University of Kansas, doing research, to lease his fields for the year, with an option to renew. Her husband had sworn he was just tired and the money was equal to what they would get in an average year, anyhow. Wasn't Ruth happy to have him around the house? It would be nice to have a growing season to just relax, especially at his age.

She wasn't fooled for a second.

Grant had finally allowed himself to be dragged to the doctor for a full work-up and the internist had suggested the older man may even want to go for some tests for "baselines". The thing that had really worried Ruth was that Grant had agreed to them and now Grant had a follow-up scheduled with his primary care physician on Tuesday.

It was going to be a long weekend.

Stepping out onto the porch where Grant was fixing the screen that lined the one side – allowing a person to sit outside without being too bothered by insects – Ruth handed him a glass of sweet tea. Ruth's mother had been from Missouri and sweet tea had been a staple in her home, and now in Ruth's. If she could only get Lucy to do the same…

"Thank you, Ruthie," Grant said with a tired smile, as he gratefully accepted the cool drink. "It's storm weather, for sure."

"The weather man says hot, humid but perfect swimming weather," Ruth smiled back, hiding her worries.

"Pfft. Some boy on the television gets some fancy degree from a college, looks at his high-tech gadgets and claims to know what the weather will be. Leave it to a body who has spent all his life working the land and that person will know what is going on more."

"Yes, Grant," Ruth said indulgently, gently maneuvering her husband into the porch swing.

The elderly couple sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, the only sounds being the creaking of the swing and the clinking ice in the glass as Grant sipped at the tea. Finally, Grant spoke again.

"So, was that Lucy calling back?"

Ruth nodded. "She's coming out with the boys, minus John who is at the lecture at the middle school. But she'll be leaving and taking Virgil with her to keep Sarah Jane company."

"Why doesn't the little firecracker want to stay?" Grant asked in surprise. He was fond of the tiny red-head, as she reminded him of the first day he had Ruth Delaney, a tiny spit-fire of a ginger and fallen in love.

Smiling at his wife, her red hair long since turned to white, he was amazed at how much he still loved the woman.

"It seems," Ruth said tightly, "that Sarah Jane had another "accident" around that sister of hers, and Lucy will be taking her to the Urgent Care Center in Hartley."

"Why not take her into town?" Grant asked. "The doc is back from vacation."

"Because even with Lucy now having a copy of a power of attorney, she doubts she can get Doctor Latham to download a copy of Sarah Jane's medical records, not without talking to the Woodburys. And Lucy wants to have all the ammo she can get before she takes on this battle."

Grant just nodded. Lucy was good at strategy. But the way she had to corral those five grandsons of his, the younger woman would have to be.

* * *

Jeff Tracy looked up at his personal assistant – he had recently changed her title from secretary at Lucy's suggestion – Ann-Marie with a smile. "Everything all set for the meeting?" he asked.

"For the tenth time, Jeff, yes!" Ann-Marie said in exasperation.

Jeff shrugged. "Well, holding these board meeting were your ideas."

Ann-Marie smiled as she shook her head. "Jeff, as the company grows it is a good idea to get the under-chiefs to report to you. And the meetings are only quarterly. AND several people simply satellite in. Now if you would sell stocks -"

"No," Jeff said firmly. "I paid back my initial investors and Tracy Industries is now, and always will be, a family run business."

Sighing, Ann-Marie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Jeff, your oldest son is only thirteen. And your baby is only two. They won't be ready to be added to the payroll for another decade, at the earliest."

Jeff gave a defiant look. "It's my company and the only ones who will ever run it besides me will also be Tracys. Even if one or more of the boys want to head off on their own, that still leaves me with the others. And their children."

"OK," Ann-Marie glared. "First, like I said – two to thirteen. Too young for you to be plotting grandchildren. And second – oh, never mind. There is no dealing with you when you get the same pout on your face that Alan has when he is denied a toy."

Jeff watched as Ann-Marie went off to check the conference room. He knew she was too much of a perfectionist not to make sure everything was fine before the meeting started at fourteen hundred hours. Jeff stood and glanced at a mirrored wall hanging with a frown. He did not pout like Alan.

Gordon maybe, but not Alan.

* * *

Grant and Ruth Tracy smiled as Lucy pulled the mini-van into the driveway. Gordon jumped out of the back seat and ran up the stairs, yelling for his grandparents before the van was even fully stopped.

"Gordon," Lucy admonished as she climbed out of the driver's seat, glancing to make sure Scott was safely removing Alan from his car seat. "What have I said about getting out of vehicles?"

The redhead frowned before grinning. "Not to jump into traffic. But there was no traffic here so I'm good, right?"

"Define good," Scott muttered before smiling at his grandparents. He reluctantly allowed Grant to take Alan from his arms while Ruth removed the baby bag from his shoulder.

"They haven't eaten yet, Mom," Lucy started, eying where Sarah Jane was hunched into Virgil's side, trying to hide her tears. "I'll grab something for Virgil and Sarah Jane at the Urgent Care Clinic – they have a small coffee shop with sandwiches and salads but -"

"Lunch is on the stove," Ruth said serenely. "Grant and I were just waiting for you to arrive." Smiling at the three grandsons on the porch, she rubbed their heads before opening the door. "Scotty, Grandpa will help you with the high chair. Gordon, get out the lemon-aide and sweet tea and pour the glasses."

Ruth waited until the four Tracy males were inside before walking Lucy back to the waiting vehicle. "You just get that little girl to the doctor, Lucy. I have the boys. Virgil," Ruth smiled at her middle grandson. "You take good care of Sarah Jane now, you hear?"

"I will, Grandma," Virgil said solemnly.

"Mom, I -" Lucy began only for Ruth to cut her off.

"It's what family does," Ruth said firmly before leaning in to give both children a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, what a pretty rose you will be one day."

"Everyone says Holly is pretty not me," Sarah Jane whispered sadly.

Ruth smiled and patted her cheek. "They see with their eyes only, sweetness. You watch, someday you will be a beautiful rose. Just beautiful."

Sarah Jane smiled weakly but still looked doubtful as Lucy drove away. Ruth's smile faltered as she cursed Annette Woodbury's blindness. Jeff had been the only baby Ruth's body had been able to carry to term and the idea of anyone not treasuring any child made her sick. Once more, she questioned why some people were blessed…

Ruth shook her head and turned back towards the house. Looking up at the blue sky, she smiled. It wasn't her place to question the wisdom of Her Lord.

A shouted, "Gordon!" followed by Grant's laughter made her sigh. She needed to deal with what was right in front of her first.

"Scott!" Ruth called as she climbed the stairs. "Don't kill your brother before lunch. You'll be here the rest of the day, after all."

* * *

_**Part two coming soon...sooner with lots of reviews. - CC**_


	2. During

**Hold Onto Me**

_**Disclaimer - Nope. Not mine. I looked all over e-bay and Amazon for them and couldn't find a thing. So the Thunderbirds are not mine. And the book Scott will be reading Alan is called "Chicka-chicka Boom-boom and I read that so many times to my daughter I can still do it bu heart (and she starts high school in two weeks.) Any OC's are mine and I BETTER NOT FIND ANYONE BORROWING THEM AGAIN , WITHOUT MY OK - GOT IT?! And apparently, I shouldn't have to say this, but I will THIS INCLUDES ON ADULT FAN FICTION OR ANY SIMILAR SITES. **_

_** OK, so this is Sammygirl1963's birthday present, started early, and it's a three -part story. Thanks for all the reviews, here is part two just as I promised, and I will finish on Jean's actual birthday on next Saturday. She loves Scott and Wee Tracys...**_

**During**

Lucy smiled at Sarah Jane and Virgil, sitting side by side, watching the tropical fish in the thirty gallon tank on the other side of the room. The two children had ignored the toys or books that the other Tracys would have focused on, content to sit quietly side by side. In the relative quiet of the room – there was only a man with a bloody cloth wrapped loosely around his hand, talking to the receptionist. The urgent care clinic was relatively new and most people were still only using it when their own doctors were unavailable. But Lucy knew that the fact that the county had insisted that all medical clinics be linked electronically before the urgent care clinic opened would allow her to bring Sarah Jane here and have her records be available to the doctor.

And soon, the records would be available to Lucy as well.

Thinking of Sarah Jane's current injury – as well as a few others over the past year – made Lucy frown. Before her marriage, Lucy had been a school teacher down in Florida and had been required to take courses in how to spot child abuse. To her, the little red-haired girl had all the signs, but she knew she needed proof. Especially if Lucy was correct in her presumption that it was Sarah Jane's older sister that was physically hurting her.

Now thoughts of Holly Woodbury ran through the young mother's mind. The first time Lucy had really noticed the girl had been right after Sarah Jane had saved Alan from choking on the marble. Lucy and Jeff had both hugged the little girl, kissing her on the cheek and praising the then six-year-old for her quick thinking. John and Annette Woodbury had both looked surprised but pleased as well and the older Tracy boys had been quick to thank Sarah Jane as well. (Not so much Virgil and Gordon, as they had been the ones to allow Alan to get a hold of the marble, but they had quickly warmed up to the girl when she began to hang around.)

Holly had been noticeable for her silence and Lucy had glanced over at the blonde, only to freeze in dismay. There was hate, pure fiery hate, in the older sister's eyes at that moment. After that, Lucy had been careful to note Holly's interactions with Sarah Jane. Any time the attention was focused on the younger sister, Holly's expression came back – and if the phrase "if looks could kill" was literal, Sarah Jane would be dead by now.

Thinking of several bad falls the little girl had gone through, a nasty cut on her hand and now what looked like a spiral fracture of her arm…Lucy didn't want to break up a family. She would if she had to – after making sure Sarah Jane was safely with them – but she preferred to be able to confront the enemy with all intelligence possible to see if a cease fire was possible. Lucy knew that proof that someone was aware of just how Sarah Jane was getting hurt should be enough to protect the girl.

All that would remain is which blonde should Lucy confront – the mother who was emotionally neglectful or the sociopathic sister? In the end, Lucy decided to confront Holly. That girl would be more interested in protecting herself as long as Lucy was around to stop her. Annette would probably decide that Lucy was being "fanciful" and refuse to allow Sarah Jane to come over, denying the child a refuge from the storms of life.

"Sarah Jane Woodbury?" a smiling nurse called out from the doorway.

Lucy stood, clutching the clipboard full of forms, her copy of the POA and the blank memory stick that she could get Sarah Jane's records downloaded to. Smiling at Virgil and Sarah Jane, she made sure the two children entered the exam room ahead of her. The door closed and the sun seemed to disappear from the waiting area for a moment before coming back in a weaker light. Clouds had begun to gather in the once clear blue sky.

* * *

Scott was sitting on the porch swing, rocking Alan slowly when Grandpa came out and sat down beside his oldest and youngest grandsons. Rubbing the back of Alan's head, Grant chuckled when the toddler opened a drowsy eye and glared weakly before both eyes were once more closed.

"I think someone is ready for his nap," Grant murmured, surprising Scott when he realized how much his grandfather sounded like his father.

Scott smiled as he brushed his cheek over Alan's hair and nodded. Alan wasn't arguing at that, so it must be true. Standing, he nodded again at his grandfather and headed towards the door. Grandma and Gordon were in the kitchen finishing up the dishes and Gordy opened the door for Scott when the older boy softly called his name.

"Thanks, Gordy," Scott whispered as he headed back to the smaller bedroom in the rear of the house. It had always been designated as the quiet room and was the perfect one to place a crib in. Lying Alan down, Scott smiled at his baby brother.

"You are growing so fast, Allie," Scott murmured. "Just a little thing that keeps growing, but I guess that is why Jeannie calls you the Sprout. She swears you'll be taller than me some day. Well, that day is way off and for now, you're still our baby." Spreading a light blanket over the sleeping toddler, Scott pulled the shade down before closing the door almost shut. It would be open just enough to hear Alan when the two-year-old woke up.

By the time Scott had settled Alan in for his nap, Gordon and Ruth had finished the dishes and wiped down the counter before joining Grant on the porch. The older couple now rocked companionably side by side while Gordon sat on a small stool, playing with Alan's small teddy bear – named Boo by the toddler – before setting the stuffed animal on a low table.

"Alan asleep?" Ruth asked, smiling when Scott nodded. "You are going to make a good daddy one day, Scotty."

Scott blushed slightly while Gordon giggled. "Don'tcha mean he'll make a good mommy, Grandma?"

Gordon took off in a flash, Scott right at his heels. Ruth was about to call out to them when the phone rang. Casting a glare at her husband – really, that laughter wasn't helping anything – Ruth rushed back into the house, anxious to silence the phone before it woke her youngest grandson.

A few minutes later, Ruth was back out on the porch. By that time, Scott had cornered his younger brother and wrestled him back onto the porch, forcing the redhead back on the stool with a glare that threatened certain death if the ginger even THOUGHT of moving – or speaking – again.

Scott turned to his grandmother but the words on his tongue drifted away when he saw the anxious look in her eyes.

"Grant - that was the doctor's office. They want you in for some more tests."

Grant simply shrugged. "I have the appointment on Tuesday. Do they want them done at the same time? We'd have to go in sooner."

Ruth worried her lower lip before speaking. "The doctor wants the tests today. As soon as we can get there, as a matter of fact."

A look of worry flashed across Grant's face before his visage gained the same steely look the boys had often seen on their father's face. Gordon and Scott exchanged worried looks before Grant spoke again.

"Well, I suppose we should go."

Ruth looked back in the house. "I really don't want to wake Alan when we just got him to sleep."

"I can watch him, Grandma," Scott said firmly. "As long as you take the tiny terrorist with you, I can handle Allie until Mom or Dad can get here." Scott would have no problem heading back to his house – several miles away – by himself, but he wouldn't think of doing it with Alan and he knew the specialist Grandpa had seen was in Kansas City – the opposite direction from Bailey.

Ruth looked at Grant who gave a small nod and smile. "Alright, Gordon – go wash your face, you'll be coming with your Grandpa and me. I'll call Lucy on her cell and let her know what is going on."

Scott and Gordon looked at each other before Gordon silently nodded. Family took care of family and if Grandma's look was anything to go by, their grandparents were going to need their family by their sides.

* * *

Auyna Sylvan sighed as she watched Jeff Tracy enter the meeting room, his faithful dog – um, PA, Ann-Marie Thompson dutifully following him. She'd had had a crush on the man since his days with the space program and couldn't believe it when she was given this chance through a temp agency. The secretary for the Tracy Industries head of legal, John Woodbury, was out on maternity leave but before she had left, Lizzie had said that she herself had started out as a temp and when she proved herself, was given a job with the company.

"Excuse me?"

Auyna looked up in surprise. Ms. Thompson was standing in front of her desk. The woman smiled and handed her some files.

"Auyna, right?" When Auyna nodded, Ann-Marie smiled. "Mr. Woodbury assures me you aren't busy. Lydia didn't get a chance to file these reports in Jeff's office before she left. She'll be out the rest of the day – her daughter became sick at daycare. So if you wouldn't mind?"

Not seeing that she had a choice, Auyna took the files with a tight smile. "You'd trust me in Mr. Tracy's office?" she said in what she hoped was a joking voice.

Ann-Marie shrugged. "Anything of importance is locked up. Just file these in the over-flow cabinet – that's the one located next to Jeff's bathroom. It will also be the only unlocked one."

Watching the other woman walk away, her attention already back to her notes for the meeting, Auyna stood up with a genuine smile. She would get to see Jeff Tracy's office! Ann-Marie Thompson was known for fiercely guarding her boss' privacy, so this was a rare opportunity for her.

Entering the room at the end of the hallway, Auyna moved silently into the room and closed the door behind her with a grin of pure satisfaction. Setting the files down on the cabinet she had been directed to, Auyna was about to start filing when she took a moment to draw a deep breath. The room even smelled like Jeff Tracy.

Stepping away from the filing cabinet, Auyna decided to look around the room while she had the chance. She ran her hand lightly over the desk and chair, thinking that the dark wood and strong leather suited the man to a T. Looking out the window, she admired the view, noticing that the executive parking area was visible and she could see the elegant sedan that Jeff Tracy drove. Auyna was surprised he didn't drive something more sporty, but she thought she could recall something about him having children at some point.

Heading over to the bathroom, Auyna inhaled the scents of the products Jeff Tracy kept in the mirrored cabinet, noting there was even a small shower and a closet with a change of clothes. She ran her hands over the clothing and towels, wishing she could…ummm…bad thoughts.

Auyna moved back into the main office, knowing she had to quickly get the filing done before anyone noticed how long she had been in there. As she entered further into the room, Auyna spotted a cluster of photographs in frames on the wall. Some were related to the business, or at least Jeff Tracy's professional career. There were a few from the space program, one of him cutting the ribbon on his first factory in Bailey, and another of the first day this office building was open. She recognized a few people but didn't know the beautiful blonde who appeared in several pictures. Moving back towards the desk, Aunya realized who she was.

The wife. Auyna knew Jeff Tracy had probably been married at one point, but wasn't sure if he still was. After all, he did have a kid or two or…what the hell? Among the pictures of his wife, there were ones of several boys of varying ages. One picture, obviously a favorite from its position of honor, showed the pretty blonde holding an infant and surrounded by four other boys. Two looked just like the boss, while two resembled the wife…and where the heck had the ginger come from?

"God," Auyna muttered as she began filing. "Five brats? Well, that is one way to stay married. It would be too expensive to divorce." But as she continued to file, Auyna smiled. Marriage wouldn't be needed. Plenty of rich guys took mistresses, didn't they?

Let the happy-homemaker take care of the little darlings.

She'd be happy to take care of the boss.

* * *

Scott had finished sweeping his grandparents' porch, and came back into the kitchen. Pouring himself a fresh glass of lemonade, the oldest Tracy grandson began to look through the books in the large case near the entrance to the family room when he heard a sound from the back of the house.

Setting down his glass, Scott moved to the room where he had settled Alan and entered quietly in case the toddler was still asleep.

But large blue eyes, dancing with happiness at the sight of his big brother, made it clear the little boy had decided he had slept enough.

"Scotty!" Alan cried out happily, reaching his arms out for his older brother.

Scott quickly took Alan in his arms, and cuddled the little boy close. "You all done with your nap, Allie?" The blonde nodded before he began to wiggle in Scott's arms. "Oh, potty time, huh?"

Alan grinned up at Scott who carried his little brother to the bathroom. Quickly pulling out the tiny potty from under the counter, Scott helped Alan adjust his clothes before doing his business. Once done, the toddler allowed the teenager to help him get dressed again, glad that the days of diapers were gone.

"You did good, Allie, yes you did," Scott crooned. "We are so proud of our big boy."

Alan beamed at the praise. The toddler had surprised his family by being potty trained before he turned two, but their mother had simply shrugged and blamed it on the little one wanting to be just like his big brothers. It definitely did make it easier.

After the pair washed up, Scott carried Alan into the family room, pulling out one of Alan's favorite books and sitting on the couch. The summer air was becoming muggy and the ceiling fan in this room made it a bit more comfortable. As Alan cuddled close to Scott's side, he began to read.

_"A told B and B told C, I'll meet you at the top of the coconut tree. Wee said D to E,F,G – I'll beat you to the top of the coconut tree…"_

Scott's voice trailed off for a moment as the room darkened briefly when clouds passed over the sun. When the room lightened once more – maybe not as bright as before but still – Scott continued the story.

_"Chicka-chicka boom-boom, will there be enough room?"*_

* * *

Lucy watched as the doctor issued an order for an x-ray. She stilled, however, when he cast a suspicious look at her before speaking to Sarah Jane.

"Well, Sarah Jane, I'll need an x-ray to confirm it but it looks like your arm is broken. Can you tell me how you did it?"

"I bet it was Holly," Virgil grumbled.

"Holly?" Dr. Doyle asked.

"My sister," Sarah Jane said quietly. "She didn't want me to come shopping with her and our mother. I don't think she meant to break it, she twisted it real hard though."

Dr. Doyle took a second look at the bruising and realized that the handprint that was fairly visible was too small to belong to the "neighbor". He smiled kindly at the two children as his nurse, Lisa, took the pair to the x-ray room set up down the hall. Once the pair was in the room, he turned to Lucy.

"Is this why you filled out the request for records for the girl? She's being abused by an older sibling?" When Lucy looked in surprise, the doctor sighed.

"Mrs. Tracy, I may be new to the area, but I came from Boston Children's Hospital. Trust me, I have seen plenty of abuse. Too much."

Lucy's sigh and nod allowed the doctor to continue.

"How much older is the sister? Should we be talking to Child Protective Services?"

Lucy was silent for a second before holding out the memory stick. "Get me the records and I can stop the sister myself. Getting CPS involved will only make a bad situation worse. No," she argued when Dr. Doyle began to speak. "I know that an accusation of abuse could make it worse. It will. I was a school teacher before my sons were born, I know the rules. Just list it as the older sister – her nine, almost ten year old, sister – did it when the girls were fighting. I can make sure that little sociopath of a sister doesn't lay another finger on Sarah Jane."

"This will only get the records from today. We'll have to go through medical records to get the older records. You do suspect the other injuries, don't you?" Dr. Doyle asked as he plugged the memory stick into a computer terminal.

"For the last year Sarah Jane has had some injuries that I am questioning," Lucy admitted. "They always happen when Sarah Jane is with Holly."

"What about the ones before that?" Dr. Doyle asked.

"Before?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"The first suspicious injury I noted is when she was three and a half," Dr. Doyle said, his lips tight in anger. "Not many, and most of the injuries are from the last year, but if asked to testify, I would say this little girl has been being hurt for more than four years."

Lucy looked like she was going to be sick before steeling herself. "I think with the evidence, I can make sure Holly stops this. But if asked, you will testify?"

Dr. Doyle nodded grimly. "Of course, Mrs. Tracy." He was about to say something else when Lisa gestured to him just as Lucy's cell phone rang. Smiling, he nodded at Lucy. "You take your call, I'll take mine."

Looking at the phone, Lucy was surprised to see it was Ruth calling. Oh, dear – what had happened now?

* * *

Alan smiled up at his oldest brother, cuddling in closer. Scott leaned over and gave his baby brother a kiss on the top of his golden hair.

"How would you like to go on a swing, Allie?" Scott asked as he stood up, pulling Alan with him. The toddler looked confused until Scott explained. Their grandparents didn't have a swing set in their backyard the way his parents did – or did they?

"I think a big boy like you can use the tire swing down by the river," Scott confided. Alan's eyes went wide. The tire swing? But he wasn't even allowed to go down that way.

"Now," Scott said firmly. "You have to promise me that you will never, _ever _go down there by yourself. Promise, Alan?"

Alan's hair bounced as he nodded his head up and down, making Scott smile. Standing, he held his hand out to his little brother. Scott was so focused on Alan's happy chatter as they left the house he barely noticed that there were now clouds in the previously clear sky. The teenager absently reminded himself to keep an eye on the weather. Alan had the sniffles at the beginning of the month – it wouldn't do for Allie to get sick.

* * *

Lucy took notice of Virgil being fitted with a protective vest since her middle child didn't want to be far from Sarah Jane.

"Dr. Doyle?" Lucy said quietly, gesturing to her phone when the man turned towards her. "I need to call my husband. Is it alright?"

"It's ok, Mom," Virgil called over before the doctor could answer. "I'll help take care of Sarah Jane."

Lucy and the nurse – Lisa – exchanged amused looks but Dr. Doyle only looked thoughtful. In the exam room, Virgil had asked some very insightful questions about his friend's injury, ones that made Dr. Doyle wonder if he was talking to a future colleague.

Heading out of the exam rooms hallway, Lucy quickly dialed her husband's cell phone only to sigh when it went to voice mail. He had probably left it in his desk when he went to a meeting, which was the only time he didn't answer calls from her. Hanging up without leaving a message, Lucy dialed Ann-Marie's desk instead.

"_Jeff Tracy's office," _a strange voice answered.

"Who is this?" Lucy asked.

"_I think that should be my question," _the voice quipped, to Lucy's annoyance.

Lucy sighed. Great, as if Gordon wasn't enough of a smartass for her to deal with. "This is Mrs. Tracy – as in the boss's wife. Now, I repeat – who are you and why are you answering Ann-Marie's phone?"

Auyna looked around. As it was a Friday afternoon, several of the other girls had been given an ok to use some earned time and enjoy the nice day – especially as the new outlet mall had opened across town. Auyna had been left to man the phones, since being a temp meant she had no earned time – and she needed her paycheck, if she wanted to spice up her wardrobe.

"Ms. Thompson is in a meeting with Mr. Tracy and some department heads. I was told that they were not to be disturbed for anything." Well, that wasn't exactly what she had been told but it was close enough.

Lucy sighed again. "Could you let Jeff know I am calling?"

"I'm sorry, miss," Auyna cooed. "But my instructions were clear – no interruptions." She doubted Jeff Tracy wanted to be interrupted by a whining wife.

Forcing down her anger, Lucy counted to ten before doing it again. By the second time she reached nine, Lucy could speak without cussing.

"Fine," Lucy allowed. "Just tell Jeff to call me as soon as he can. I'll have my cell phone on – tell him it is very, very urgent. And if you see either him or Ann-Marie come out before the meeting ends, give them the message. Got it?"

"Of course, Ma'am," Auyna simpered. "I'll be happy to do so." She had written down the message but once the wife had hung up, Auyna pulled the message note off of the pad and crumpled it up, tossing it towards the trash can. As she returned to her own desk, she didn't even notice she had missed. Sitting down, she began to look at clothes available on-line, wondering if she shouldn't risk using her credit cards to get something a bit more daring for Monday…

* * *

Scott frowned as he looked up, realizing the clouds had thickened more. "OK, Allie, let's head back to the house."

Alan looked around and frowned. "No house. Ganma's!"

Chuckling, Scott gently pulled the little boy from the swing. "OK, let's go back to Grandma's house, ok?" When Alan looked like he would argue, Scott whispered, "I know where Grandma keeps her cookies."

"Et's go, Scotty," Alan said gleefully, bouncing in his brother's arms.

Scott simply held Alan close to him as he climbed back up the hill, away from the river. He had never thought the distance between there and the farmhouse, with the barn in between, was all that far. But as the wind whipped up around them, it suddenly seemed like forever.

* * *

Lucy sat down in the small coffee shop on the first level of the Urgent Care Center, smiling at Virgil when he cut Sarah Jane's sandwich to make it easier for the girl to eat. When the room darkened, Lucy looked over at the wide expanse of windows.

"Wow," the young waitress said as she refilled Lucy's glass of ice tea. "I guess the weather man was wrong. Looks like we might get some rain after all today."

"I guess," Lucy said absently as she looked at the weather in concern. Pushing down her worry since she couldn't leave until they had copied Sarah Jane's records – the medical records clerk was at lunch herself – Lucy tried to focus on her meal and the two children with her but she still found herself doing a roll-call. John was at school, with watchful teachers - check. Gordon was with watchful grandparents – check. Virgil and Sarah Jane were with her here – double check. Jeannie would be with her mother – Millie check.

That left her oldest and her youngest. But even if Jeff couldn't leave to get the boys, surely he would have sent Ann-Marie for them. Looking down at her cell phone in disgust, Lucy sighed. The low battery warning had dinged on just after she had hung up with Jeff's office. Well – she would check her messages once she had plugged it in when they were in the car.

* * *

Auyna sat at her desk, quickly changing the page when she heard someone coming back in.

Ann-Marie smiled at the younger woman. "It's ok. You can do some cyber surfing. Just make sure you answer the phone if any calls come in. Any important messages before I head back into the meeting?" she asked as she pulled a file from her desk drawer. Ann-Marie felt sorry for the girl. She had to be bored, but as a temp, Auyna wouldn't get paid if she wasn't there.

"No," Auyna said. "Nothing important."

Ann-Marie nodded, hoping she agreed when she looked over the messages later. Clutching the folder, she headed back into the meeting. She couldn't believe Jeff had forgotten the figures for the proposal at home.

She didn't even notice how much darker the sky was becoming.

* * *

"Jeannie," Millie said firmly. "That's it for the deliveries for the moment."

"OK, Mama," Jean said softly as she headed to the door.

"But that doesn't mean you can run around out there, missy," Millie said. At Jean's rebellious look, she sighed.

"Baby, there looks to be a storm brewing. I don't want you getting caught in it. Now – why don't you head up to your room? Your laundry is on your bed. Put it away – and that doesn't mean tossing it all on your closet floor."

Jean sighed before heading upstairs, her soft, "Yes, Mama," barely audible.

Entering her bedroom, Jeannie eyed the ham radio in the corner. But no, Scotty was only on it when he was at his grandparents and Jeannie had left her best friend at his own home. Sighing again, she began to neatly put her clothes away.

* * *

Half way up the hill, rain had been added to Scott's worries as he tried to get his little brother back to their grandparents' house. They had just reached the barn when a new worry was added – hail.

Curling Alan into his own body, Scott knew he couldn't reach the house that quickly. And the hail was coming down fast and hard. The best thing was to get to shelter and Scott managed to get the side door of the barn open so they could slip inside.

"You ok, Allie?" Scott asked as he set his baby brother down on a bale of hay. Picking up an old blanket, Scott shook it out before wrapping it around the toddler.

Alan smiled from his grassy perch, pulling the blanket around him as the wind rattled the old barn. The hail, which usually passed quickly, continued to pound on the structure. Suddenly, a flash of lightening was followed by a rumbling of thunder.

"What next?" Scott muttered as he used a separate blanket to try and dry off his hair before wrapping it around his shoulders. Looking around, he tried to think of something to distract Alan. His eyes landed on his late great-uncle's ham radio, right where Grandpa and Dad had set it up for him.

"Hey, Allie," Scott said cheerfully. "Let's see if we can raise someone. Who should we start with? Speed Racer or Captain Kirk?"

Alan giggled, his fear of the loud noises outside fading. "Jeannie!" he crowed.

"OK, kiddo – it's a long shot, but let's try it." Scott adjusted the setting and sat down…

* * *

Jeff jumped at the rumble of thunder, coming just as the meeting was drawing to a close. The drapes, closed against the bright sunlight of earlier, were opened by Ann-Marie, showing the dark clouds and racing winds.

Thinking of his wife and children at home, Jeff excused himself to call home quickly. Calls to both the home phone and Lucy's cell only got him as far as leaving a message. Knowing that Lucy wouldn't touch a phone if it was storming, Jeff presumed that they were all inside. Lucy was paranoid about bad weather and would keep all of the kids inside and away from windows.

"No answer?" Ann-Marie asked from the door as Jeff pulled out his cell and turned it back on.

Not looking at the phone, Jeff slipped it back into his pocket as he shrugged. "Lucy will have everything under control. It's just – Alan hates thunderstorms."

As the thunder rolled once more, Ann-Marie jumped slightly. "Who likes them?"

Jeff chuckled. "Well, I am sure Lucy found something for all five boys to do inside. But I better head home – she may be going stir crazy by now, if this has been going on for a while."

"Four," Ann-Marie absently corrected as she put back a file in a locked cabinet, securing it once more before turning back to Jeff. At his puzzled expression, she grinned. "John is at that thing at school, remember? You did remember to tell Lucy about it, right? All the details? Even that it was today?" At Jeff's guilty look, his PA sighed. "Jeff Tracy – you are lucky it is Johnny. If it was a certain someone else, Lucy would give you heck at causing her extra work for checking on it."

"Gordon's not that bad," Jeff defended his fourth son. He knew his mother had an extra soft spot in her heart for their little water baby, especially since the boy looked so much like her late brother. "And I did mention the school thing to Lucy...well, some of it. I may have forgotten some details. Like the date," Jeff muttered.

Jeff had just picked up his briefcase when the sirens began to sound. John Woodbury ran into the office and looked at the pair. "The TV was giving tornado warnings. I think we need to get to somewhere a bit more secure."

Soon, the executives of Tracy Industries were side by side with the rank and file in the company's wellness center, which doubled as a storm shelter. There was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

Lucy looked up in alarm when a siren began to sound. The waitress of the coffee shop quickly turned off several machines and pulled shutters from the inside across the wide windows. Nodding to several clinic employees, she took a deep breath and headed over to the Tracys – the only non-employees present. Kneeling down in front of Virgil and Sarah Jane, she smiled kindly.

"Hey, kids – you know what that is, right?" When both children nodded – after all, they had been raised in tornado alley – the woman smiled again. "What smart guys you are. Well, you and your mom are coming with us. We have a real safe place to wait. And it's probably nothing but -"

"Better safe than sorry," the two echoed, making Lucy smile as she stood up, not bothering to correct the woman's assumption that Sarah Jane was her daughter.

"One of my mother-in-laws favorite sayings."

"Smart lady," the waitress grinned as she buried her worries by helping Sarah Jane stand up. The little girl had been given a shot for the pain and was slightly woozy. Soon they were all in a room in the basement, the children being settled on a bench with Lucy settled between them. She cuddled them close as the lights flickered.

She hated tornadoes. Seriously, Lucy had grown up in Florida with hurricanes. But at least you usually had a couple of days warning with those. Lucy really couldn't think of any natural disaster that could be worse than tornadoes.

* * *

Jeannie was just putting the last of her clothes away when the radio in the corner crackled. Mama hadn't been crazy about Mr. Tracy giving it to her, but he was able to talk Mama into it. And when Scott was out at his grandparents, with the younger boys driving him nuts, he could sneak into the barn and they would talk until he could handle the scream team again.

"_Jeannie? You there?"_

"I'm here, Scooter," Jean squealed, excited. "I am sooooo bored! Please say I can come out there."

"_I wouldn't recommend it, Jeannie-beanie," _Scott said. _"We were down by the river when it got real stormy. By the time we were behind the barn, it started to hail and now it is thundering as well."_

Jean looked out the window with a small sigh. "Yeah, we got it here too. No hail, but got the thunder-bumpers."

"_Well, Allie and I are gonna wait it out here in the barn until the weather calms."_

"Wait," Jean said. "Where are your grandparents? And your other brothers?"

"_Johnny's at school, remember? Virgil went with Mom to take Sarah Jane to the doctor. That witch of a sister may have broken the kid's arm."_

"Maybe I outta break her nose with my bat," Jeannie grumbled.

"_Nah," _Scott laughed. _"Sheriff Amos will confiscate your bat again."_

Ignoring that, Jean asked, "So where are the piranha and your grandparents then?"

"_Ganpa, Gamma and Gordy went bye," _Alan softly said, Scott having put the toddler on his lap.

"_Grandpa had to the city," _Scott said. _"I'll explain more later."_

Jean took that to mean that whatever it was could be bad and he didn't want Alan to hear. She worried her lower lip for a moment but before she could say anything, the tornado sirens went off.

"Scotty, the tornado sirens are going off. Maybe you should get to the house. The barn wouldn't be that safe."

It was silent for a moment before Scott answered again. _"We'll try, Jeannie – oh, crap! Jeannie, one of the windows…Jean!"_

"Scotty!" Jean called. "Scotty, answer me!"

* * *

In the barn, one of the windows had cracked just as Scott lost Jean's signal. Scott picked up Alan in his arms and started towards the main doors. The door almost ripped out of his hand, and as he pressed Alan's face against his shoulder Scott looked off in the distance, and his heart almost stopped in his chest.

A funnel cloud had formed, and now a twister was heading straight towards the farm. Scott tried taking a few steps towards the house but bits of debris, driven on the fierce wind, was driving him back. The screen door on the porch rattled, making Scott realize he hadn't latched it. When he looked up again, Scott realized he Alan's Boo Bear was on the porch. The wind was entering the porch and the stuffed animal began to roll back and forth, tossed by the fury of the storm.

"Scotty," Alan cried out. "I's scared!"

"It'll be ok, Allie," Scott called. "C'mon, let's get back in the barn."

If he had been by himself, Scott may have taken a chance and run the thirty or so feet to the house. But he had his two year old brother and Scott would do whatever he could to protect the toddler.

Getting back in the barn, Scott settled Alan back onto a bale of hay and secured the door as best as he could. But doors in out buildings like this were meant to be secured on the outside more than from within, so the doors rattled ominously. Picking up Alan again, Scott moved into the heart of the barn and settled Alan into a small nook that had once been part of a horse's stall. Grabbing a couple of blankets, Scott covered Alan as best as he could before pulling the last blanket over his head. Curling up with Alan against the inner wall, he traced the cut on his arm where he still had a scar – a scar Scott had received six months earlier saving his little brother from kidnappers. Pressing a kiss against Alan's head, Scott curled his body tighter around Alan, determined to be the final line of defense for his baby.

"Never forget how much I love you, Allie," Scott murmured through his tears. "Never forget that I love you more than anything."

The words had barely left his mouth when the world seemed to shatter around Scott – and he knew no more.

* * *

_**A/N - More trauma and drama.**_

_*** direct from the book "Chicka-Chicka Boom-Boom".**_


	3. After

**Hold Onto Me**

_**Disclaimer - Nope. Not mine. I looked all over e-bay and Amazon for them and couldn't find a thing. So the Thunderbirds are not mine. Any OC's are mine and I will pursue anyone who uses them without permission. **_

_** OK, so this is Sammygirl1963's birthday present, started early, and it's a three -part story. Thanks for all the reviews, and now, on Jean's actual birthday, I can finish it for her. She loves Scott and Wee Tracys. That and my warped idea of a birthday card.**_

* * *

**After**

Jeannie Bates looked like she was about to cry – something she hadn't done since the day they buried her daddy.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Jean ran out of her bedroom, flying down the stairs, calling for her mother all the way.

"Bertha Jean Bates," Millie admonished as the thirteen year old ran into the kitchen. The dining area was darkened, Millie having closed the storm shutters when the sirens went off. Luckily, it had been at a slow time and the few people in the diner at the time had run back to either their homes or workplaces to make sure everything was secure.

"I swear, you make enough noise to be a whole -"

"Mama!" Jean interrupted. "It's Scotty."

Millie froze for a moment before asking, "What about Scott, baby?"

Jean's breath was coming fast and hard, with Millie afraid the girl was about to hyperventilate. Finally, she sucked in her breath and calmed herself before speaking again.

"Scott and I were talking on the radio -"

"In a storm, Jeannie? I have told you, stay off phones and that radio in bad weather," Millie interrupted.

"Dammit, Mama!" Jean cried. "Scotty and I were talking and he said he and Alan were in the barn and that it had been hailing but then he was gonna try and get them to the house and then he yelled and there was just static."

Millie blinked, surprised by her daughter's cussing followed by confusion at her rambling sentence. When she finally figured out the jumbled words, Millie gripped Jeannie by the shoulders.

"Barn, but Jeannie, the Tracys don't have a barn, just a couple of sheds."

"He's at his grandparents, Mama – remember? He didn't want to keep the radio at the house."

Feeling safe to pull aside the storm shutter now that the all-clear had sounded, Millie looked out at the streets. There was debris but it was clear Bailey hadn't taken a direct hit. But from the radio alert Millie had heard just before the sirens had sounded, it was obvious the storm's path had been east of Bailey.

The Tracy farm was east of Bailey.

Grabbing her keys, Millie opened the door and headed out. But just as she turned from locking the front door, her anxious daughter by her side, Millie halted when a shadow loomed over her…

* * *

Lucy held Virgil and Sarah Jane close to her, brushing her lips over their hair repeatedly in an act to comfort them – or herself, she really wasn't sure. Finally, an alert sounded and the gathered staff sighed in relief.

Lisa, the nurse from before, smiled and held out a hand to Sarah Jane, who just curled deeper into Lucy's side.

"She's a bit shy, isn't she?" Lisa murmured.

Lucy just shrugged, knowing that the truth was that the tiny red-haired girl was just used to not feeling safe – at least when she wasn't with the Tracys. "You're fine, baby," Lucy promised. "We'll keep you safe."

Lucy was about to try and find a phone when Lisa came back over, bringing a forty something red-head. "This is Rosie – our medical records clerk. If you're ready, she can download the records you wanted."

"Let's go," Lucy said as she stood, holding onto Virgil and Sarah Jane.

There – everything would be fine now – wouldn't it?

* * *

Ruth Tracy sat quietly while Gordon ate his cheeseburger and fries that they had gotten at the franchise restaurant on the ground floor, before bringing it back up to the waiting area. Usually, she wouldn't get junk food for any of her grandsons, but Gordon had been so good as if he could sense the stress his grandparents were under. Grant had been taken for a PET scan and the nurse had cheerfully told Ruth that she and Gordon should get something to eat. Although they had already eaten lunch, Gordon was, after all, a growing boy. Ruth smiled as she took another sip at her sweet tea.

For years, Ruth and Grant had only had barebones insurance, the most they could afford. But Jeff had insisted on contributing to an upgrade. When Grant had argued, Jeff reminded him of two things. One, it was family and in family it wasn't charity. Two – did Grant really want to risk losing the farm in case of a catastrophic illness? Her husband's love for the land his family had settled in the post-Civil War Kansas was and even though he knew the chances of any of his grandsons being farmers were slim, Grant would still want the land passed down. He always said two things endured – family and the land.

"Grandma," Gordon piped up, "what's an F-3?"

Ruth raised her head before following Gordon's eyes to the television on the wall. With a sick feeling in her stomach, Ruth looked at the map as the newscaster droned on.

"_In a bizarre twist, blue skies suddenly fell dark this afternoon and our 20 percent chance of rain became a certainty. Across Eastern Kansas and Western Missouri, report of high winds, violent thunderstorms and hail the size of quarters have been pouring in. There have even been two reports of twisters. An unconfirmed report of a possible F-1 twister occurred briefly north of Kansas City. While an F-3 has been confirmed as traveling through Kansas farm country, but we have not been able to discover if there was any damage or loss of life."_

A map appeared above the reporter's right shoulder, with an area highlighted in red. _"This area, west of Kansas City, is mainly farming country. The only major industrial location, a factory owned by Tracy Industries, is in the nearby town of Bailey and the factory manager assures us they were virtually untouched. According to the Sheriff's office of Bailey, there seems to only be some minor damage and no injuries in the town itself which was not directly in the twister's path. However, Bailey's Sheriff, Amos Taylor, has said he has not had a chance to head out to the farms. He is asking anyone who lives in the red zone to call in and let them know they are uninjured or if help is needed."_

The words "Sheriff Amos Taylor, Bailey, Kansas" appeared where the map had been and they could hear Amos's voice.

"_We have about thirty farms in the affected area. I am asking the residents of this area to call either the station or someone else in town. It will let us check on those who do not respond first."_

The images faded and the newscaster reminded the number of the Sheriff's office even as it flashed below him on the screen. Ruth quickly pulled out her cell phone. She had never liked the devices, but Jeff had won that argument as well, insisting that his parents needed it, at least when they left the farm.

"Ma'am," a young woman called out as Ruth walked into the hall. When Ruth turned to her, the woman smiled regretfully. "You can't use a cell phone out here. In the waiting area only."

Ruth fought down panic and frustration and spoke urgently to the woman.

"Miss, I need to call my family and I don't want my grandson to overhear me."

The young woman looked thoughtful before nodding. Finally, she spoke. "Come with me," she gestured, leading Ruth down the hallway. Opening a door, she let Ruth in.

"This is my office," she said with a smile. "If you want, you can sit at my co-workers desk. She took the day off for her granddaughter's birthday." She shrugged her shoulders, and smiled again. "There are no records out there and I'll need to stay in here while you are here, but it should be ok. Unlike a lot of areas, medical records doesn't have any equipment that will be affected by cell phones."

"Thank you," Ruth murmured as she sat at the empty desk. She quickly called the house first and was terrified to get a message of "this number is not currently available". As panic was held back, Ruth called Lucy, only to get her voice mail. Then Ruth dialed her son's cell phone, praying all the while. "You best answer that phone, Jefferson."

* * *

As soon as they had the all-clear, Jeff headed to his car to get home. It was frustrating when the phone rang, but he answered it absently.

"Jeff Tracy."

"_Jeff," _his mother's voice came across, making him almost sigh in relief. OK, it should be nothing that would keep him at work. Because of the tornado – which hadn't even entered Kansas City proper – Jeff had found himself running almost thirty minutes later than he had promised Lucy.

"Yeah, Mom," Jeff had said as he unlocked his car. "Is it important? I told Lucy I would be home thirty minutes ago-"

_"You mean you haven't been home yet?" _RuthTracy asked frantically_. "Lucy said you would be home and would get the message. You aren't there? You aren't on your way to the farm?"_

"Why would I go to the farm, Mom?" Jeff asked absently as he put the car in gear, having set his cell phone to hands-free.

"_I had called Lucy to pick up Scott and Alan,"_ Ruth explained. "_Scott was helping with some chores and watching Alan – your Dad hasn't been feeling well and we had that appointment in Kansas City to see the doctor."_

"Dad's sick?" Jeff asked only for his mother to frantically break in.

_"Grant swears it's nothing and God willing, he's right. But the boys…Jeff, I can't reach Scotty! Lucy had to take Sarah Jane to the urgent care center, that little twit of a sister of hers caused the poor girl to hurt her arm. Sarah Jane came over to your house because her mother was leaving with Holly to take her shopping again. Virgil went with them to keep Sarah Jane distracted. Gordon is with your father and I because…well, that boy is best not left unobserved. But I thought Scotty and Allie would be alright. Scott is so responsible…"_

"Mom, I'm sure they are fine -"

_"It's not just the phone lines being out that has me worried, Jeff,"_ Ruth cried. _"They are showing the path of the twister. Oh, Jeff – I know that area! The farm is dead center. And those two boys are out there alone! You need to get out there, and fast! Lucy left a message at the house for you to pick them up because she didn't want to interrupt your meeting. But – oh, sweet Lord! You have to find those boys, Jefferson! Please – I just know something awful has happened. I just know it…"_

Jeff sped up a little, only to say to his mother, "But Mom – the twister was north of Kansas City. That's nowhere near the farm."

"_There were two twisters, Jeff – a small one north of the cities and an F-3 just east of Bailey."_

Pulling to the side for a minute, Jeff brought up the weather report on his phone. He paled as he realized his mother was right.

"I'll call you when I have the boys, Mom," Jeff said firmly, pulling back into traffic. As he got onto the highway to head west, he used his voice commands on the phone.

"Call Farm." Jeff got the same message as his mother, but it didn't stop him from repeating the command every few minutes, praying it was just a temporary problem with the lines and that his boys were alright.

* * *

It had only taken a few minutes for the medical records clerk to download Sarah Jane's records to memory stick Lucy had brought with her.

"Thanks for providing the stick, ma'am," Rosie cheerfully said. "If a patient or patient's family brings along something I can download the records to, I don't have to charge. And that darn temperamental computer seems to freeze every time I try to use the billing program."

"Well," Lucy smiled back, "thank you for getting these records for me. As often as we take care of Sarah Jane, these will be – helpful."

With a chipper wave, Rosie turned back to her desk, sighing as she began to dig through the requests for records. _Paperless medical offices, my aunt fanny…_

It only took a few more minutes for Lucy to herd the two children into her mini-van. The medication had made Sarah Jane even drowsier, so she and Virgil were in the backseat, the tiny red-head resting her head on Virgil's shoulder while he hummed a song for her. Lucy smiled at the sight, before she put the mini-van in gear.

They had barely left the clinic when the cell phone that Lucy had plugged into the charger rang in its holder. Lucy quickly said, "answer" so as not to wake up Sarah Jane.

"Mom?" John's voice came across.

"John," Lucy said softly. "Are you all done?"

"Yes. I tried calling home and there was no answer. Mrs. Taylor said if no one was home, she didn't feel right about me going back to the house."

"Is Mrs. Taylor there?" Lucy asked. John didn't answer but a new voice came across the phone.

"Lucy?"

"Hi Joyce," Lucy said, knowing Joyce Taylor from PTA meetings.

"Johnny had said you would be home but when no one answered – well, I can keep him here for a while longer."

Lucy sighed. "That would be wonderful. Sarah Jane – well, she had a bit of an accident and I dropped the other boys at my in-laws while Virgil and I took Sarah Jane to the clinic."

Joyce sounded concerned. "Is she alright?"

"She has a broken arm, but she should be alright."

"Well, thank goodness for that. Just give me a call when you get home."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked. "I can swing back and get Johnny."

"It's no trouble," Joyce assured her. "I love having Johnny here. My children miraculously behave when he is."

Lucy smiled, knowing the Taylors' twin daughters, who were in Gordon's class, had crushes on Johnny and would behave like angels if her second son was there.

"Alright," Lucy sighed again. "Let me round up the rest of the wild bunch and I'll call you when I get home."

As soon as the call disconnected, Lucy said "Call Farm". She might as well tell Ruth she wasn't coming for the boys. Sarah Jane needed to rest and Jeff could get the boys from his parents. Hopefully, Alan had napped and Scott had been too busy to strangle Gordon.

But the automated message made Lucy frown.

"Maybe the storm damaged some phone lines, Mom," Virgil said quietly from the backseat.

Lucy smiled in the mirror before refocusing on the road. Sure, that was it. Nothing to worry about, Grant and Ruth were probably already on their way back to farm if they weren't there now. But still…

At a stoplight, Lucy checked any missed called that would have been recorded while she was away. One from Ruth's cell and not a single one from Jeff…Oh, that man was in trouble. Glancing at the time, she frowned. Jeff had said he would be home almost forty-five minutes ago and Johnny had said there was no answer there. That meant he never got the message at home. But still – even a general message of "call me" should have gotten a response and Lucy knew she had left that at the office.

"Call office," Lucy commanded only to have the call ring four times before the click that indicated the line was going elsewhere was heard.

"_Jeff Tracy's office,"_ Ann-Marie cheerfully answered.

"Ann-Marie, can you get me Jeff?" Lucy asked.

"_He already left. He said you were expecting him home early tonight."_

"I am – but I did leave a message earlier for him to call me."

"_I'm sorry, Lucy. We have a temp here and she must have forgotten to give me the message. I'll look into it and call you back."_

"No," Lucy said. "I don't want to get her in trouble. But if Jeff calls and I haven't reached him, let him know I am on my way home. I want to have Sarah Jane settled before we get the other boys."

"_Is Sarah Jane alright? Should I get John Woodbury? He was about to leave for a conference in Chicago, but I might be able to catch him."_

"No worries," Lucy said breezily. "I have it under control."

Once that call had disconnected, Lucy was quiet for a moment. As yet another emergency vehicle passed her, Lucy wondered if the tornado had set down anywhere in the county. Hopefully, it was just some wind damage or downed power lines.

"Call Jeff," Lucy finally said, relieved when Jeff answered.

"_Luc – I can't talk now," _Jeff said.

"I just wanted to make sure your mother reached you, Jeff. Do you have Scott and Alan?"

"_I'm on my way there now. God – there is so much debris on this road."_

"Debris?" Lucy asked. "Were the winds that bad?"

"_Lucy, the weather reports are saying an F-3 followed the Widow's Peak River."_

Later, Lucy would be grateful the traffic around her had slowed to a standstill due to an overturned tractor-trailer. The farm was located next to a river. Widow's Peak River.

Her babies…

* * *

"Amos!" Millie breathed out. "I declare, you scared the daylights out of me."

"Just stopping by Millie to see if you were willing to help set up a canteen if the Red Cross needs it."

Millie looked around. "Well, I see some storm damage, but nothing we can't handle. We don't need the Red Cross and I have to get out to the Tracy Farm."

Amos shook his head. "Not a good idea. The twister hit that area and the Tracys haven't called in. I know Jeff got his folks a cell phone, but I don't know the number. Maybe -"

"They aren't there," Jeannie popped in.

"Well, that's good," Amos sighed. "If Grant and Ruth aren't at the farm -"

Jeannie broke in again. "Scott and Allie are there alone. I was talking to Scott and we got cut off. I gotta get out there. C'mon, Mama," she fussed, pulling at Millie's arm.

"Whoa," Amos said. "Now, Miss Millie – your car ain't gonna make it through mud and debris. I'll head out that way as part of my sweep and I'll let you know, alright?"

"Mama!" Jeannie protested. "We gotta go."

"Amos is right, Jeannie," Millie sighed. "Let's go in and -"

"No!" Jeannie protested only for Millie to turn her daughter around and swat her behind.

"To your room, Bertha Jean. You are not too old to go over my knee."

"You try it and I'll smack my head," Jeannie muttered as she stomped back into the diner.

Amos chuckled. "She is as tall as you now, Millie."

"Taller," Millie sighed. "She'll have my Charlie's height – and he was six – two."

Nodding, he patted the woman's arm, wondering if she would ever get over losing her husband. "I'll check on those boys as soon as I can. They'll be fine. You know Scotty Tracy would never let anything happen to his baby brother."

Remembering the knife wound the teenager had gotten last fall, protecting little Alan, Millie nodded. To her, that was part of the problem.

Millie was so lost in thought, she never saw her daughter sneak out the back of the building and grab her bike from the storage shed just off the back porch. As Jeannie sped out of town, speeding towards the Tracy Farm, Millie headed back into the diner. Ever if she wasn't needed for the Red Cross, there would be people who had lost power that needed meals. Luckily, she had a generator and could cook for the town for three days without a refill of gas. Pulling out the fixing for some stew, Millie lost herself in her work, never noticing how uncharacteristically quiet her daughter was.

* * *

Alan Tracy hurt. There was something big and heavy over him and it was hot and he hurt, especially his right leg. Alan could sense more than see his older brother, Scott, near him. He reached out a hand and felt for his brother, relieved when he could touch Scotty's face. But Alan became frustrated when Scotty didn't wake at his touch the way his big brother usually did.

"Scotty," Alan whined softly before raising his voice. "Scotty, wake up. I's needs you!"

The toddler tried to move close to his brother only to cry out in pain. Whatever this big heavy thing was it also hurt. And not a knee scraped hurt. Nope. A little spray and a kiss wasn't gonna make this feel better.

Crying, Alan curled as close as he could to Scotty. His big brother had to wake up. Scotty had promised to always be there when Alan needed him. Well, Alan needed Scotty and he needed him now.

The pain and terror were exhausting to the two year old and eventually, Alan fell asleep, refusing to release the clump of Scott's hair he had woven his fingers into, not understanding what the icky, sticky stuff was in Scott's hair. Then again, maybe it was best he couldn't see the blood.

* * *

Grant was sitting next to Gordon when Ruth got back to the waiting room.

"Grant!" she breathed in relief. "Is everything alright?"

The farmer pulled his wife close to him and kissed her hair. "The doctor says he wants to review the results with some colleagues. He'll bring us back next week."

"Grant, do they think…" Ruth had lost her mother to cancer and had suspected a few times with her husband, but she didn't want to hear it.

"Now, Ruthie," Grant smiled as he continued to hold her close. "They've made lots of progress over the years. And I am one tough old bird. Like a -"

"Like a thunderbird, Grandpa?" Gordon looked up, smiling at the man. He hadn't understood all of it but he suspected his grandfather was ill and would need all of their love and support.

"A thunderbird, Gordon?" Ruth asked with a touch of humor. Oh, how this grandson made her laugh. He was so much like her late brother.

"Yeah," Gordon said. "One of my classmates is part Native American and his grandpa is a shaman – that's a holy man like a preacher, you know. And he knows the best stories, like the Thunderbird that is smart, and fierce, and real strong. The thunderbird is an unstoppable force. You that kinda bird, Grandpa?"

Grant pulled his grandson into the embrace with them and nodded. "Yeah, Gordon. The thunderbird can survive any storm and even make a few himself."

"Storm," Ruth whispered. "Grant, there were twisters -"

"They mentioned it briefly on the news, said they'd have more info soon," Grant interrupted.

Before Ruth could say anything, the news came back on. The news of his own possible diagnosis was nothing when he saw where the twister had hit.

"Jeff is on his way there," Ruth whispered.

Grant steeled his jaw before leading his wife and grandson from the room. "C'mon, you two. Let's make sure the barn is still standing." After that, Grant was silent – as were Ruth and Gordon. There really was nothing else to say.

* * *

Jeff had made good time heading out to the farm as quickly as he had. Oh, he knew the way by heart and every curve or bump of the road, but with all the debris and some minor flooding, getting to the farm had been a personal challenge in his car.

He pulled into the yard and Jeff's heart almost stopped. The screen door was completely missing and the front door was half open. Jeff slowly climbed out of the car, looking around in dismay. The barn was damaged, that was clear, but besides the screen door the house didn't seem all that bad.

News reports on the radio as he drove to the farm had said the twister had followed the river for miles, even changing its path at one point. Jeff had driven over a bridge where he had once fished in the river that was now a muddy mess. Soon, not even mud would be there.

A small brown object caught the worried father's eyes. Laying in the yard, muddy and missing an ear, was Alan's beloved "Boo Bear". Looking around, Jeff felt an invisible hand clench at his heart. His baby wouldn't go anywhere without that bear.

"Allie," Jeff whispered before strengthening his voice. "Allie! Scott! Boys! Where are you?"

Jeff ran into the house where he had grown up, just missing falling from where a metal rod that had once been someone's lawn chair had torn the second of three steps leading to the front door clean off. "Allie, Scotty! Please, answer Daddy!"

Scott didn't call him Daddy anymore was a thought that flickered through his head. Checking the storm cellar, running through the rooms he had once played in, calling out his sons' names, Jeff didn't even feel the tears running down his face.

Please God, Please God, Please God…it became an endless litany running through his mind. Not his boys. Not his strong, dependable Scott. Not his sweet, innocent Alan. Take his money, take his life…but don't take his boys.

Jeff heard a vehicle outside and prayed it was someone who knew where his boys were. He quickly ran outside, almost slipping where the linoleum floors were soaked by rain water and green leaves.

"Jeff!" a new voice called out.

Jeff left the house to see Sheriff Amos Taylor climb out of his truck. The town had been trying to get the man to use a sedan, but he had always insisted that something with four-wheel drive was needed to not only take care of Bailey, but the out-lying farm lands. Millie personally felt that the man was just being ornery.

That was probably also true.

"Jeannie was on the radio with your oldest boy when the storm hit," Amos explained.

"She told Miss Millie and when they couldn't reach Scott, Jeannie began to panic."

"I wasn't panicking," Jean protested. "And Mama and I were gonna come but Sheriff Amos wouldn't let her drive out here."

"If any roads were washed out, how could her car manage, Jeannie," Amos said reasonably. "And I caught Miss Bossy-pants here riding her bike out here."

"I would have made it too," Jeannie argued before turning to Jeff.

"Mr. Tracy, when I was talking to Scotty on the radio the sirens went off in town. Scotty said he was gonna grab Alan and head for the house when the radio got all staticy."

"The radio?" Both Amos and Jeannie had said that, but Jeff was so frantic it hadn't really thought about it but then he recalled the old short-wave radio his uncle had owned. His mother had found it in a box when she sold her parents' house a few years back. It had been a fun project for Scott and Jeff to tinker around with it until it worked and in order to keep little brothers from it, Scott kept it in his grandparent's barn, as the younger boys were not allowed in the barn without an adult. Grant had even mounted an antenna on the barn roof and Jeff had "found" another radio that he had persuaded Millie to let her daughter take so that Jeannie and Scott could talk whenever they wanted to if the boys were visiting their grandparents.

Looking over at the barn, Jeff was dismayed to see most of the glass was shattered, and one of the front doors hanging from a twisted hinge. As he stepped closer, Jeff could see the antenna for the short wave radio lying in a shattered heap up against what was left of the old truck Grant Tracy had been trying to fix up.

"Scotty!" the frantic father called. "Allie!"

The trio ran towards the barn, Jeff and Amos pulling the broken door off its hinges, the unbroken door inexplicably jammed in its place. Glass crunched under their feet as the three delved deeper into the barn, their voices as silent as the building itself, until a sound, softer than the coo of a dove, made Jeff run towards a tumbled mass of hay bales…But the sight of a slender arm, a fading scar showing in the sun that peaked through the broken windows and where the part of roof was missing almost had Jeff's heart stop again.

"Oh, God," Jeff whispered. "Scotty."

Jeannie looked at the two grown men and growled in frustration. "Move, dammit!" the thirteen year old cussed as she grabbed at a piece of debris and pulled it free.

The teenager's action had shocked both men into action. Soon they had the debris moved to the side and then their collective breaths drew in at the sight in front of them.

* * *

John Tracy sat up suddenly and headed to the door.

"Johnny," Joyce Taylor said as she emerged from the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"Something is wrong," John insisted. "I need to get to my brothers."

Joyce pulled the young boy back to where her son and daughters had paused in their argument to stare at John's strange behavior. "Honey, you heard what your mother said. Your brothers are in three different spots. You'll see them tonight."

"You don't understand," John cried. "Something is wrong."

Joyce sat on the sofa and pulled John in next to her. As the eleven year old became more upset, Joyce grew concerned. She remembered what Lucy had said about her boys – one always knew if the others needed them. Now she was becoming worried as well.

* * *

Gordon moved restlessly on the truck seat between his grandparents.

"Gordon Cooper Tracy," Ruth admonished. "You are acting like you have ants in your pants."

"Grandma," Gordon said with uncharacteristic solemnity. "We really need to get to Scott and Allie."

"We will, Gordon," Grant said as he patted his grandson's knee. "We're getting to your brothers as fast as we can."

* * *

"Ow," Sarah Jane said softly.

"Sarah Jane," Lucy said in concern, grateful for the distraction. "Are you alright? Is the pain medication wearing off already?"

"No, Mrs. Tracy," Sarah Jane answered. "Virgil just squeezed my hand real tight."

"Sorry, Sarah Jane," Virgil mumbled. "I'm just getting real worried about Alan and Scott."

"Me too," Sarah Jane mumbled as she lay her head on Virgil's shoulder. The pain medications made her real sleepy. "Me too."

* * *

Jeff fell to his knees, afraid to touch his son. Scott had small cuts over most of his body but it was the long, bloody gash on the side of his head that was so frightening. The teenager had his body curled defensively, as close to the inner wall as he could. Before Jeff could bring himself to do anything, the small sound could be heard again.

A small blonde head pulled itself from under Scott's body. "Daddy!" Alan said before his lower lip started to tremble. "Daddy, Scotty won't wakes up."

"Oh, God – Allie. Baby, are you ok?" Jeff whispered.

"I's hurt, Daddy and Scott won't wakes."

Looking over at Amos, Jeff began to speak before a noise above him drew his attention. "Look out," Jeff called as he threw his body over his sons.

When the debris settled once more, Amos looked over from where he had pushed Jeannie down. "Jeannie, go get the collapsible stretcher from the back of my truck." When Jeannie looked to argue, Amos gave her a glare.

"Now, Bertha Jean," Amos stated.

Once Jean was gone, Jeff managed a small smile while trying to calm Alan. The two year had paused in his sniffles before looking up at the sheriff. "OOH. You'se in trouble. Jeannie don't let nobody calls her Beatha."

Amos wanted to argue but considering the look Jeannie had shot him, he found himself agreeing with the toddler.

"Got it," Jeannie said as she came back into the barn, hauling the stretcher behind her. "But should we be moving them?"

"At this point," Jeff muttered as he helped set up the stretcher, "it's more dangerous to keep them here. Amos, do you have that collar on Scott?"

"Yep," the sheriff responded.

Jeannie knelt down beside her best friend, forcing back her tears and looked at the toddler. "OK, Sprout, you stay right there. Don't cha move a muscle, ok?"

"Like tatues?" Alan asked between new tears.

"Tatoos?" Jeff asked as he moved the stretcher so that they could gently roll Scott on to it.

"Think he means statues," Jeannie explained. "Sarah Jane gets him to play it when the boys need to do their homework." Turning to Alan, she grinned. "Yeah, Sprout – statues. You gotta be really still so your Daddy and Sheriff Amos can help Scotty." She looked at the little boy and whispered to the adults, "His leg looks wrong. No," Jean frowned, "the b-a-b-y's leg. I think it's broken. It probably got pushed wrong against the wall while Scott protected him."

The toddler, although scared and in pain, remained still, his trembling lower lip the only sign of his continued distress.

As a rafter above them groaned, Amos and Jeff lifted the stretcher. When dust trickled down on them, Jeannie grabbed Alan and held him close. "Get Scotty outta here," Jeannie barked. "I got Allie."

The two men quickly moved to the exit but were outpaced by Jeannie. Just as they reached the door, the rafter that had been groaning snapped, bringing down more debris, with a particularly heavy piece landing right where the boys had been just moments before.

* * *

Ann-Marie Thompson was waiting when Auyna came running back in.

"Ms. Thompson," the temp halted in front of her. "You told the agency it was important." Auyna was really hoping they were going to offer her a permanent slot at the company.

Ann-Marie glared at the younger woman, holding out the crumpled message. "Lucy Tracy called, but neither Mr. Tracy or I ever got the message." When Auyna looked to argue, Ann-Marie held up a hand.

"In some places, a message from the boss's wife may not be considered an emergency. But if Lucy was trying that hard to get through it was. And if it wasn't, it still wasn't up to you to decide. I'm instructing the temp agency that we will pay you through next week, but that they are never to send you to any Tracy Industries location again. And don't waste your time in applying through personnel. It won't work."

Auyna flushed and looked to argue when Ann-Marie leaned over the desk.

"And by the way? Jeff's office has security cameras, accessible only to him, me and the head of security. Jeff would never call his boys "brats" and he adores Lucy. It would kill him to lose any of them. You never stood a chance."

Auyna turned on her heel and walked out with as much dignity as she could manage. Ann-Marie watched from the window as the girl left, almost hoping that Auyna would slip in the puddles.

"Nah," she muttered. "Little bitch would probably sue."

* * *

Driving back from the city, Annette Woodbury glanced over at her older daughter with a frown. Something had distracted the girl and she had wanted to go home.

Holly refused to look at her mother. She was worried about how badly she had hurt Sarah Jane. Not that she cared if the little brat was hurt – but the fact that their mother had taken the family mistake to the Tracys. Holly knew that Mrs. Tracy suspected her of causing some – ok, most – of the injuries to Sarah Jane. If she could get evidence that it was Holly, that jumped-up witch could cause Holly problems.

"I wish she were dead," Holly muttered.

"What was that, Sweetheart?" Annette said.

"Oh, um," Holly stuttered. "I said it looks like there was trouble ahead."

Sure enough, the road was blocked ahead. "Looks like the second twister caused problems," Annette mused at the sight of the police blockade.

Holly shrugged. Any delay was , she thought with a toss of her golden locks. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it. She'd win in the end. The world was going to be hers…and no one was going to stop her.

* * *

Lucy Tracy and Grant Tracy both managed to pull into the front yard at the same time, only to see an ambulance parked between Jeff's sedan and Amos's truck.

Flinging open the door to her SUV, Lucy called out, "Virgil, keep Sarah Jane there." Running forward she found herself caught up in her husband's arms. "Jeff, my babies…"

A medic turned to Lucy and motioned her forward.

As Lucy kneeled beside the gurney, she gently touched Scott's head. Her oldest son's eyes opened weakly.

"I kept my promise, Mom," Scott said shakily before closing his eyes in pain again.

"Promise?" the medic asked Lucy even as Jeff listened to the man's partner explain that it was "only" a concussion. Head wounds, you know, do bleed rather freely.

Jeannie answered from inside the ambulance, Alan on her lap, a tiny brace securing his leg. "Scott promised when Alan was born he would always look after his baby brother."

"We found them in the barn," Jeff explained to his wife, hugging her close. "Scott was wrapped around Alan."

"So what happened to Alan?" Lucy asked.

"Broken leg," the one medic explained, helping his partner with the gurney. "We'll take both boys to the hospital. Who's riding with us?"

Lucy kissed her husband's cheek. "You ride with them. I'll take Virgil and Sarah Jane home…well, with Gordon and I'll get John…" Lucy looked frustrated as she realized how long it would take to get to the hospital.

Ruth stepped forward. "Lucy, Grant and I will take your vehicle – Gordon, go get beside your brother – and get John." Looking around her home since the day she had married Grant and smiled sadly. "Let's get the boys all taken care. We'll start cleaning up tomorrow. Hopefully, we'll have power by then. And phones."

The medics looked at each other before the senior one offered, "Ma'am you can ride up front with me." He glanced at Jeannie. "OK, slugger – hand over the kid and climb down."

Jeannie glared at him. "Toby Watson, if you don't wanna find out how much of a slugger I am, you better take care of Scotty. And Alan!" she added hastily. She gently handed Alan to Jeff as the older man climbed into the ambulance. "You and Scotty are gonna be fine Sprout," she said kindly, kissing his forehead. "When you feel better, you come into the diner and I'll put some ice cream on your blueberry cobbler, ok?"

Alan nodded slightly as he cuddled in closer to his father. He loved that treat, but right now he was hurting too much to care.

Soon the ambulance was hurrying down the road as quickly as it could and the Tracys were pulling away after having secured the front door. Ruth had sighed at the sight of the rain water and bit of debris but knew how much worse it could have been. In the meantime, she had four children to take care of. Grant had eyed Jeannie who was still watching an ambulance she could no longer actually see.

Amos had nodded and put his hand on the thirteen year old girl's shoulder, mouthing to the Tracys, "I got her."

Finally as silence reigned on the farm, Amos had nudged Jeannie. "C'mon, Jean – you're Mama is gonna be worried."

"He'll be ok, right?" Jeannie asked, sounding younger than her years.

Hugging the girl tightly, he whispered in her ear. "Yes, he will. You two swore this was the year you were going to the Little League World Series, didn't you? It's your last year of eligibility, remember?"

Jean nodded, straightening herself as she wiped fiercely at her tears. "You better believe it. We may have been knocked out last year, but not this year. Scott better stop goofing off 'cause we have a trophy to win."

Amos smiled at the girl as she climbed into his truck – after he had persuaded her to leave her bike in the back – and watched the child of his heart as they drove away from the farm. Damned if they wouldn't do it. The Tracys and the Bates were two of the most determined families he had ever met…

* * *

"And did you?" Kate asked as she entered the infirmary.

"Huh?" Scott said as he looked up from Alan's bedside. He had tried to rest or at least read at Emily's desk. But in the end, Scott had found himself sitting by his little brother and telling him about that awful-wonderful day. The fact that Alan had slept through all of it was irrelevant.

"Win the Little League World Series?"

Scott grinned. "Yep. Bailey has actually been to the World Series twice since then but Jeannie and I were the co-captains on the only one to go all the way."

"So the series you were talking about at the wedding was that," Kate asked as she handed her husband a cup of coffee.

Scott frowned. "Either that or when Jeannie helped lead Kansas State to the College World Series. Not sure. When the two of us get together, the glory days frequently come up."

"Honestly?" Kate chuckled. "You had a concussion and you did that?"

Shrugging, Scott sipped his coffee. "Well, I wasn't playing again for more than a week. Jeannie relieved frustration by hitting a lot of homers. She still holds the American Little League record for most homeruns in a season. Some of our games that year sounded more like football games than baseball."

"And Alan?"

Scott smiled as he brushed some hair from Alan's forehead. "With a broken leg, we all took turns carrying Alan most of that summer. It was the easiest to keep up with the kid since he'd learned to run."

Kate sat next to her husband and frowned. "Don't you mean learned to walk?"

Chuckling, Scott took another sip of coffee. "Not with Alan. Kid went straight to running and hasn't stopped since."

"With you guys for brothers, is that a shock?"

It took the couple a moment to realize who had spoken. Scott set down the coffee cup and leaned over his brother, taking the teen's hand. "Allie – how are you feeling?"

Alan smiled weakly. "Like I went through two twisters, a flood and a crazy dog." Alan frowned. "Whatever happened to the dog?"

"He came up against Jeannie Bates," Scott shrugged.

"Oh," Alan said softly. "Dead as a doornail, huh?"

Alan squeezed Scott's hand. "I didn't remember that other one. When I was two. You could have died protecting me?"

With tears in his eyes, Scott squeezed back. "I'm not surprised you forgot that. You were little more than a baby. So you heard me talking?" When Alan nodded, Scott continued.

"The day you were born, I made you a promise. Hold onto me, and I will keep you safe. You haven't made it easy, but I will always try to protect you. I know you don't like us to treat you like a baby but remember – you will always be the kid whose diapers I changed and who held onto my fingers as he learned to walk."

Alan looked past his brother to Kate and smiled at her. At her wedding, they had both lamented over the fact that their families would always see them as babies. It was a bit easier to take these days…

Looking up at his brother, Alan nodded slightly. "Thanks, Scotty."

"For what, Allie?" Scott asked softly.

"For never letting go," Alan whispered as he drifted off, the meds drawing him back into the peace of sleep.

"I never will," Scott promised. "I never will."

* * *

_**A/N - OK. So - what do you want for Christmas?**_


End file.
